Mara Jade
by Rave Starm
Summary: Mara Jade erledigt eine imperiale Mission...


Das ist die erste ernsthafte Story die ich jemals geschrieben habe, also drückt wenn möglich eine Auge zu wenn sie euch gar nicht gefällt. Wie der Titel schon verrät geht es um Mara Jade, meinen absoluten Lieblingschara bei StarWars. Die Story ist ziemlich kurz und beschreibt einen ihrer Aufträge vom Imperator.  
  
  
  
Mara Jade  
  
Der Regen versuchte ihre Kleidung zu durchdringen, als sie sich wie ein Schatten durch die dunklen Straßen der kleinen Stadt bewegte. Er schaffte es jedoch nicht und wenn doch wäre es ihr egal gewesen. Sie war schließlich im Auftrag ihres Meisters auf einer Mission und da war Ablenkung durch etwas so banales wie Regen völlig unangebracht. Vor zwei Stunden war sie mit einem Frachttransporter hier auf Erendion, einer Randwelt, die vollkommen bedeutungslos gewesen wäre, wenn dort nicht der Daruum Vrisk herrschen würde, gelandet. Vrisk war ein imperialer Mufti und er regierte über einen Teil des Outer Rim ,in dem sich Erendion befand. Ihr Meister hatte ihn bisher nicht weiter beachtet, doch nun hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit des Imperators erregt. Es war einfach absurd, dass Vrisk anscheinend gedacht hatte das imperiale Spionagenetz würde nicht von seinen Geschäften mit Schmugglern und vor allem mit den Rebellen ,einer Wiederstandsgruppe, die das Imperium stürzen wollte, erfahren. Nun, die Spione des Imperators hatten seinen Verrat selbstverständlich bemerkt und exakt in diesem Moment war die rechte Hand des Imperators unterwegs, um Vrisk für seinen dummen Fehler zu bestrafen. Es war nichts weiter als ein Routineauftrag, nur ein kleiner Zeitvertreib, bevor man ihr wieder eine wichtige Aufgabe zuteilte. Von einem Angestellten des Mufti, den sie "befragt" hatte, hatte sie erfahren wo sich sein Vorgesetzter aufhielt und nachdem er ihr die Auskunft gegeben hatte, war der noch recht junge Mann mit sichtlichen Atembeschwerden am Boden liegend zurückgeblieben. Wie dumm Manche Menschen, die im Dienst des Imperiums standen, doch waren. Hätte er gleich kooperiert und ihr nicht erst erzählt, dass Vrisk Feierabend habe und sich amüsieren wolle, hätte sie nicht zu solchen Mitteln greifen müssen. Nun, darüber konnte sie sich später oder ,was wahrscheinlicher war, nie Gedanken machen.  
  
In diesen Gedanken versunken, doch immer noch mit der angespannten Aufmerksamkeit eines jagenden Raubtiers, näherte sie sich Vrisks Stammkneipe. Das Lokal befand sich in der besten Gegend der Stadt ,von der aus Erendion verwaltet wurde, was nicht viel hieß. Von außen machte die Kneipe einen schäbigen Eindruck und von innen sah sie auch nicht viel besser aus. Als sie eintrat dachte sie an die luxuriösen Bars und Restaurants auf Coruscant, in denen sie schon so oft gewesen war. Genau so oft hatte sie sich jedoch in den unteren Regionen der imperialen Hauptstadt aufgehalten, meist, um irgendwelchen Verbrechern oder Aufrührern das Handwerk zu legen, und gegen die Spelunken die es dort gab war das hier ein Nobelschuppen.  
  
Sie spähte durch den Raum. Er war nur spärlich beleuchtet und Kellnerinnen in knappen Kostümen hasteten von Tisch zu Tisch und nicht selten verschwand einer der Gäste mit einer von ihnen durch eine Tür an der Rückwand, wo er wohl später mit erleichtertem Geldbeutel, aber befriedigt wieder herauskommen würde. Die Angestellten und Gäste waren überwiegend menschlich, doch auch ein paar Nichtmenschen waren hier und da zu sehen. Nun, es war auf einer Randwelt wie dieser nicht verwunderlich solchen Abschaum zu treffen, in den Restaurants, die der Imperator bevorzugte, wäre so etwas jedoch nicht vorgekommen. Das Imperium hielt rein gar nichts von nicht menschlichen Wesen, obwohl sie als Sklaven, Diener und Attentäter manchmal von großem Nutzen waren. In einer Ecke entdeckte sie Vrisk, der mit ein paar anderen Männern Karten spielte. Dieser Verstoß gegen die Regel, die Offizieren das Glücksspiel verbot, war im Moment aber belanglos, er würde Vrisks Leben weder verlängern, noch verkürzen.  
  
Sie setzte sich an die Bar und bestellte sich ein Glas Whiskey. Sie würde warten bis Vrisk das Lokal verließ und ihn dann draußen töten, das würde ihr die Reinigungskosten ,die sie ohnehin nicht bezahlt hätte, ersparen und jemanden in einer dunklen Gasse umzubringen war immer noch besser als vor all diesen Leuten, die ihr nur unnötige Aufmerksamkeit schenken würden.  
  
Sie nippte an ihrem Glas und wartete; egal wie lange der Mufti noch spielen würde, sie hatte Zeit. Nach zwei Stunden stand er leicht angetrunken auf, verabschiedete sich von seinen Tischgenossen, bezahlte an der Bar und ging zur Tür hinaus. Sie schaute auf ihr Chrono am Handgelenk und tat so als ob sie einen wichtigen Termin, der aus irgendeinem Grund mitten in der Nacht stattgefunden hatte, vergessen hatte, bezahlte und verließ ebenfalls das Lokal. Ihre grünen Augen, deren Sehstärke fast übernatürlich gut war, spähte durch die Nacht. Vorne an der Ecke sah sie Vrisk.  
  
Lautlos rannte sie auf ihn zu, hielt sich dabei aber immer versteckt. Vrisk bog in eine schmale Seitengasse, die eine Abkürzung seines Heimweges war, ab und sie folgte ihm noch immer unbemerkt. Der Mufti blieb stehen, etwas war an seinem Schuh hängen geblieben und er versuchte es nun zu entfernen. Auf einen solchen Augenblick hatte sie nur gewartet. Blitzschnell sprintete sie auf ihn zu und drückte ihn zu Boden. Bevor Vrisk auch nur einen Mucks machen konnte, war er entwaffnet und konnte sich ihrem Schwitzkasten nicht mehr bewegen. Er versuchte zu schreien, aber es gelang ihm nicht, da sein Gesicht fest auf den kalten, nassen Boden gepresst war. Er rang nach Luft, doch vergeblich. Als er dachte seine Lungen würden versagen, drehte sie ihn plötzlich auf den Rücken und er schnappte nach Luft. Er konnte noch immer nicht schreien, war wie gelähmt.  
  
Sie presste ihn noch immer zu Boden. Eine normalgroße Menschenfrau hatte ihn überwältigt, doch für ein Gefühl der Schmach war jetzt nicht der richtige Augenblick. Ohne irgendeine Vorwarnung stand sie auf und er war frei. Er versuchte aufzustehen, doch seine Beine versagten. Keuchend lag er am Boden und sah die Frau, die vor ihm stand und mit einen Blaster auf sein Herz zielte. "Niemand", sagte sie fast unhörbar, doch mit dem Ausdruck wilder Entschlossenheit, "verrät das Imperium ungestraft!" Ein kaltes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, dann drückte sie ab. Zu dem scheußlichen Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch mischte sich später ein ebenso schrecklicher Verwesungsgeruch.  
  
Ende  
  
Bitte,bitte rerviewen!!!!!! CU Rave 


End file.
